The present invention relates to a fixing device for securing a handlebar stem of a bicycle, and more particularly to a scroll-like cylindrical tube with two lugs formed on the handlebar stem for securely engaging to a front fork of the bicycle.
A conventional fixing device for securing handlebar stem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,301 to Katayama, issued Jun. 23, 1981, entitled "HANDLE STEM FIXING DEVICE FOR A BICYCLE AND THE LIKE". In this patent, a cone 3 is threadedly engaged on a lower end of a bolt 2 and caused to move radially outwards to fix the handle stem 5. In this design, an opening should be provided in an upper end of the handle stem 5 and the head 21 of the bolt 2 should be exposed such that the bolt 2 can be rotated. However, such an arrangement has a drawback for the parts received therein tend to be rusted by entry of water and dust.
The present invention intends to mitigate and/or obviate the above mentioned problems.